


A Beachside Seduction

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adultery, Beach Sex, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Voyeurism, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Harry and Fleur are seduced by a strange pair while on vacation, and Hermione and Angelina can only watch.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 120





	A Beachside Seduction

“Ooh, I can’t wait to get you out of these trunks,” the beautiful redhead moaned as she sat in Harry Potter’s lap in the beach chair he was lounging in and rocked her hips against him. Hermione Granger could not believe her eyes, sure she must be trapped in a dream, or a nightmare more accurately. There was no way her best friend could really be sitting there and letting all of this happen! 

On the surface you might think Hermione’s objection was due to them humping like this right out on the beach instead of finding a room to get naughty in. After all, some romantic time was to be expected when someone went away on vacation. But it wasn’t just the location that had Hermione goggling, and in fact that wasn’t even her main issue.

“Fuck, you’re so hard already,” said the writing woman. “I can feel how big you are even through these swim trunks. Does your cock want to come out and play, Harry?”

“Fuck yes,” Harry said. His eyes were closed, his head leaned back against the chair and his hands held the woman’s firm, thong-clad ass. “You’re so hot. Don’t think I’ve ever been this turned on.”

“Really?” The redhead sounded amused at that. “You haven’t even seen me naked yet. I’d almost think you were a virgin, but that can’t be true, can it?”

“Of course not. But you’re the hottest woman I’ve ever seen.”

“Flatterer.” The woman laughed and circled her hips on him. “What would your wife think?”

“I don’t really give a fuck what she’d think,” Harry said without a hint of shame. “She’s not here with me. She’s _never_ with me, never has time for me.”

Yes, the biggest thing that was making Hermione’s head spin wasn’t that her friend was engaging in such an explicit, shameless display out in the open. It was that the redhead humping him so brazenly was most certainly _not_ his wife.

Harry had organized and paid for a vacation for himself, his wife and all of Ginny’s sisters-in-law, aside from Percy’s wife Audrey who they never saw and occasionally forgot even existed. Their men had chosen to go to Ireland and watch the big quidditch match instead, but Harry had begged off of that gathering so he could spend time with his wife who he rarely saw these days. To his dismay Ginny had bailed on him and opted to go watch quidditch with her brothers rather than take a vacation on a private beach resort with the husband she seemed to neglect all too often these days. Hermione had actually brought this subject up with Ginny several times in recent months. She’d seen the distance growing between her two friends, and she’d seen the toll it was taking on Harry. Ginny had brushed off her concerns though, assuring Hermione that her marriage was doing just fine and Harry understood how important quidditch was to her. (Even this international match that she wasn’t playing in, apparently.)

With Ginny blowing the trip off to watch her precious quidditch match that left Harry as the sole male accompanying Hermione, Fleur and Angelina to the private beach resort he’d spent good money to reserve. Apparently there had been some kind of mix-up though, because when they arrived they discovered that the resort wasn’t as empty as they’d been expecting it to be. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton had been lounging on the beach when their party arrived.

At first Hermione had assumed they were a couple, but she’d quickly been forced to reconsider that when she saw how aggressively Natasha had flirted with Harry. Her best friend had been awkward and unsure how to respond at first, but the more the stunning redhead flirted with him and made her intentions clear the more receptive Harry became. He’d been neglected and ignored by Ginny for too long now, and getting this sort of attention from a woman as beautiful as Natasha had gotten him to respond very quickly. Hermione wouldn’t have believed it before the day began, but when the Russian woman made her move and straddled his lap Harry had welcomed her rather than push her away out of consideration for his wife. Now here they were, the situation quickly spiraling out of control. Hermione felt she should stop it, but her body had been frozen into lethargy and her brain was short-circuiting, struggling to believe what she was seeing.

“Well, I have time for you,” Natasha said. She slid off of Harry’s lap and down onto her knees on the towel that he’d set up and her hands went to his trunks and pulled them down. “Holy shit!” she said once she got the trunks off and got a good look at his cock. “You’re huge!” Hermione had to agree with that. She’d seen Harry half-naked before, especially during that year they were on the run and sharing the same tent, but this was the first time she’d seen his cock in all its glory. It was massive; the biggest Hermione had ever seen. “Is all of this for me?”

“If you want it,” Harry answered. “My wife certainly doesn’t seem to, so I guess there’s an opening.”

“She’s an idiot,” Natasha said bluntly. “She was married to a handsome man like you, with a cock like this, and she didn’t make time for you? She doesn’t deserve you and she doesn’t deserve your cock. She never did.”

As the sexy redheaded foreigner wrapped her hand around Harry’s shaft and brought the head of his cock into her mouth, Hermione shook her head and closed her eyes. She couldn’t bear to watch this, couldn’t allow herself to watch like some voyeur while her neglected best friend gave in to his lust and allowed this other redhead to take his wife’s rightful place and suck his cock.

“Ooh, Merlin, that’s hot.”

Hermione’s eyes flew open at the words spoken from right beside her. Angelina, sitting in the chair right next to hers, was watching the action with none of the hang-ups, the anxiety or the worries about what this would do to their family that Hermione was experiencing. George’s wife was rubbing one breast through her bikini top, and the other played around on her belly, very close to dipping beneath her bottoms.

“Angelina!” Hermione hissed. “What are you doing?!”

“I’m watching the show,” she said nonchalantly, not even looking at Hermione since that would have required pulling her eyes away from the visual feast right in front of her. “Look at her go! Damn, she’s good!”

Reluctantly Hermione’s eyes returned to the scene of the adultery, and she was forced to concede that Angelina was right. Natasha Romanoff knew how to suck a cock. It was an act that Hermione tried her best at but still felt some insecurity about, but there was absolutely no insecurity in anything that the redhead did. She slid her mouth up and down Harry’s cock with apparent ease despite his size, even taking him all the way down into her throat and holding him there. She’d taken him so far in that her nose was buried in his pubic hair. Hermione would have been gagging if she’d taken Ron’s dick that far down even on accident for a second or two, but with Natasha it was no accident and it lasted far longer than a few seconds. She held that position for a miraculously long amount of time, keeping Harry lodged in her throat and showing no signs of needing to come back up and catch her breath. Hermione was impressed despite herself, and she wasn’t the only one.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered. He was looking down into Natasha’s eyes, running his hands through her long red tresses and shaking his head like he couldn’t quite believe this was real. “That’s amazing.”

Natasha shook her head from side to side and even from here Hermione could hear her humming around his cock. That got a loud groan from Harry, and when Natasha finally pulled her mouth off of his cock moments later it was with a broad smile on her face.

“It’s all for you,” she said. Her mouth wasn’t on him any more but she kept up the pleasure by pumping his shaft in her hand. “You deserve it. You and your poor cock have gone unappreciated by your wife for too long. You’re going to get everything you’ve been missing out on, everything you deserve.”

“Hard to believe I deserve this,” Harry said, licking his lips. “Hard to believe _anyone_ deserves this.”

“That’s because your shitty marriage has hurt your confidence. Trust me, you deserve this,” Natasha assured him. “You deserve it all. You deserve to have me swallow your cum.”

“No, I want to fuck you,” he said, shaking his head.

“Oh, you will,” Natasha purred. She gave his balls a quick but affectionate lick that made him groan. “Trust me, you will. Don’t you worry about a thing, Harry. We’ll have this cock hard again in no time, and I’ll give you the best fuck of your life. But first I want to taste your cum.”

That seemed to settle the matter in Natasha’s mind, and Harry didn’t say or do anything to stop her from taking his cock back into her mouth. She went back to sucking him, and rubbed at the bottom of his shaft and his balls with her hands while her lips and tongue did their work. Her mouth was putting Harry’s stamina to the test, but he was holding up very well even though his sex life had been less than stellar with Ginny over the past year or two. It seemed to be a battle of wills at this point, with Natasha determined to make her new lover cum down her throat and Harry equally determined to hang in there and prolong this blowjob for as long as he possibly could. Hermione was enthralled with the battle, but an erotic moan from farther away finally pulled her attention away from Harry and the new redhead in his life.

“Here, Clint. Come to me. Fuck me, please! Give it to moi! It ‘az been so long for me!”

Hermione had a very hard time believing that Fleur had gone more than a day or two without sex. She knew that Bill did his very best to keep his wife satisfied, but veela were extremely sexual creatures by nature, and Fleur had not lost any of that sex drive just because she wasn’t 100% veela. The woman was absolutely insatiable and horny seemingly at all times; Hermione had heard the woman masturbate often enough to know that. Unlike Harry, who had needed a bit of prodding and seduction from Natasha (who had been very, _very_ good at it), Fleur had been receptive to the attractive male pretty much right away. If anything it had been her who had decided she wanted him and Clint who had gone along with it. He was anything but reluctant about the beautiful blonde’s advances though. He’d returned her hungry kisses, not seeing intimidated by the ravenous sexual appetite of the part-veela.

They’d begun with some heavy snogging, with Fleur’s hands all over the man’s bare chest while Clint explored her perfect body in her tiny bikini. Then Clint had taken charge of things, taking Fleur by the hand and leading her down towards the water. They’d slipped out of their swim gear and made out in the water, and the naked snogging had quickly progressed to mutually masturbating each other in the water. It hadn’t been the easiest thing to see from Hermione’s vantage point, but the rapid splashing of the water in time with Fleur’s hand had been evidence enough of what was going on, as had the way Fleur’s body squirmed and her other hand clutched his bicep like she never wanted his hand to stop what it was doing beneath the water.

She wasn’t sure about Clint, but there was no doubt that Fleur had experienced at least one orgasm for certain while being rubbed and fingered in the water. There were times with Fleur that it was hard to tell when one orgasm ended and another began, given how loud and enthusiastic she was in general. Such had been the case as she and Clint played with each other in the water.

They were moving beyond petting now though. They’d come a little closer, still down near the water but just beyond the tide now. Fleur had gotten down on her hands and knees in the sand and was wiggling her ass in Clint’s direction. It was a call that no heterosexual man would ever be able to resist. Hell, Hermione was a heterosexual _woman_ and she had to grab onto the armrests of her beach chair to prevent herself from getting up and going to her! Her nipples were hard inside of her bikini as it was.

“Fuck, she’s so sexy,” Angelina said, biting her lip. Hermione just nodded, because what else was she supposed to do? “She’s always sexy, of course, but look at her now, all wet and covered in sand.”

Indeed, Fleur’s back, legs and ass were quite sandy. She and Clint must have done some snogging in the sand while Hermione was watching the seduction of her best friend, but neither of them were satisfied with just snogging or fingers anymore. Now Clint was down on his knees behind her, grabbing her sandy hips in his strong hands and rubbing his cock against her ass.

“ _Non_ , do not tease me!” Fleur whined. “Please, Clint, please fuck me! I need it; I need your cock so bad!”

The man slid his cock into Fleur in one fluid motion, and her reaction was immediate. The beautiful French witch screamed and dropped her head, pressing her cheek against the sand. “ _Oui!_ ” she shouted. “Yes, just like that, yes, oui, Clint! You are sliding in just right! Zat is the perfect angle; you are rubbing across ze best part! Yes, yes, oui, oui, _oui!_ ” Had she seriously cum already? He’d only been inside of her for a minute, if that!

“What’s that, your fourth orgasm now?” Clint asked. “Honestly it’s hard to keep track with how much you keep screaming.”

“I, I do not, _ah, oui,_ know!” Fleur screamed. “But keep going, s'il vous plait! More, _ah,_ more, Clint! Keep fucking me!”

“Hey, you don’t have to tell me twice,” he said. His hips had been moving all along, and he hadn’t stopped during her orgasm. “I’m not stopping any time soon. Maybe not ever.”

He started to speed up, putting both hands on her hips and slamming into her, his pelvis bouncing off of her wet rear, which clapped with every impact. Fleur definitely didn’t mind the increased force with which he was fucking her. It wasn’t much later that her screams picked up again, suggesting to Hermione that she must have already had another orgasm.

“You want to touch yourself, don’t you?”

“What?” Hermione started at Angelina’s question, and looked over to deny the charge. “No, of course not, I— _what are you doing, Angelina?!_ ”

“Don’t tell me you need me to explain it to you,” George’s wife teased, grinning at her unabashedly while her hand was underneath her bikini bottoms and rubbing her crotch.

“Angelina, stop that!” Hermione hissed. “It’s not proper!” 

“Look around you, Hermione. Harry and Fleur are both cheating on their respective Weasley spouses, and having the time of their lives while doing so. And they’re doing it all right in front of us. _None_ of this is proper. That’s what makes it so damn exciting!”

“But, but what would George say?!” Hermione said desperately, trying to come up with anything that would restore sanity for at least one member of their group. But it did not have the desired result.

“Do you know George at all?” Angelina asked, raising her eyebrow and looking away from Hermione to watch Clint pounding Fleur, who was now face-down, ass-up on the sand and moaning and screaming like she was experiencing all of this for the first time. And maybe she was, at least at this level of intensity, “He’d be jerking off right along with me, and teasing you for trying to pretend you’re not as aroused as you’ve ever been right now.”

“I’m not!” Hermione protested. She wanted to remind Angelina that this was adultery and George would probably stick up for his oldest brother and baby sister, but then she thought about the active and adventurous sex life George and Angelina had, compared it to Bill’s struggles to keep up with Fleur and Ginny’s disinterest in even trying with Harry, and realized that she didn’t know how offended George would actually be.

“Then I guess you won’t be bothered at all if you look over at what Harry and Natasha are up to now,” Angelina said as her breathing was getting heavy. Hermione knew she shouldn’t, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from following Angelina’s line of sight and seeing what acts of depravity her best friend was up to now.

They were still in almost the same position they’d been in before Hermione looked away thanks to Fleur’s moans and screams, but there was a world of difference. Natasha was still on her knees in front of the beach chair, still bobbing her head on his cock and mixing her hands in as well for some additional stimulation, but the big difference was in Harry himself. His hands rested on top of Natasha’s head while his own was thrown back against the chair, his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. Most telling of all, at least for Hermione who knew him so well, was the tense posture of his body. She recognized it and knew exactly what it meant. He was fighting a war with himself, fighting to hold himself back from expressing himself, and he was moments away from bursting. In any other circumstance Hermione had ever seen it this had resulted in him losing his cool and unleashing his frustration on someone, usually the source of his turmoil. This time it meant something different. It meant that he was about to give in and give Natasha exactly what she wanted.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Harry shouted, and that was all the warning Natasha got before Harry was cumming inside of her mouth. The redhead’s eyes widened but she met the challenge; this had been what she wanted all along, after all. She kept her head in place and kept stroking his cock while his semen spurted inside of her mouth, and the loud gulping sounds she made as she swallowed it all down were easily audible for Hermione. Natasha pulled her mouth off of Harry and smirked up at him from her knees, looking like a woman who was very pleased with herself.

“There you go, that was nice, huh— _shit_!” Natasha thought Harry’s orgasm was done, but she was dead wrong. That was a lesson she learned for herself when another shot hit her cheek, and when she jerked his cock downwards in surprise still more semen landed on her breast. She held him there for the rest of it, and another respectable shot landed on her other breast before he was finally done. Natasha looked as shocked as Hermione felt, but she wasn’t displeased by the unexpected facial or the cum on her breasts.

“Jesus, you had a lot in there for me, huh?” she said, laughing and turning her cheek towards Harry so he could get a better look at his handiwork. His eyes were open again, and he returned her smile with one of his own. Hermione, whose hands had been playing with her breasts without her even realizing it, froze when she saw the carefree look on her best friend’s face. When was the last time she’d seen him look so relaxed and happy? Had she _ever_ seen him like that?

The creaking of the chair next to her drew Hermione away from her observation of her friend, and her eyes widened when she saw Angelina get to her feet and begin to walk towards Harry and Natasha.

“Where are you going?” she asked. She knew she should feel ashamed for giving her nipple a little pinch while watching Angelina’s plump ass jiggle inside of her bikini bottoms as she walked away, but it seemed her moral compass was rapidly getting thrown out of whack.

“Getting myself a taste,” Angelina answered. She dropped down onto her knees beside Natasha, who turned her head to look at her. Angelina said nothing but pulled herself close to the kneeling redhead, stuck her tongue out and took a long lick of Natasha’s cheek, collecting Harry’s semen on her tongue. Natasha looked legitimately shocked for a moment, but then she grinned and shrugged.

“You want some more?” Natasha asked, pointing to her breasts. Angelina just nodded and bent her head to lick and suck the stranger’s breasts until they were clean of Harry’s cum. A masculine groan drew both of their attention (and Hermione’s as well) back to Harry, who was watching them avidly.

“I think someone liked that,” Natasha commented. She looked at his groin and smiled. “And thanks to your help it looks to me like he’ll probably be ready before long. Do you want to join in as thanks? I don’t mind.”

Angelina looked sorely tempted, but she shook her head. “Nah. I wish I could, but my husband and I have rules, and that would definitely break them. If he was here, maybe, but I’m afraid I’ll have to stick to clean-up duty. Thanks for the treat though!” She got up off of her knees and walked away from them, shooting Hermione a knowing grin as she walked past her. Hermione knew she’d been caught red-handed, with one hand squeezing her breast underneath her top while the other rubbed her mound through her bottoms, but she didn’t bother moving her hands. What did it matter at this point? In fact, why not go a step farther?

She pulled her bottoms off entirely, leaned back in her chair and followed Angelina’s progress as she walked closer to the water, back down to where Clint and Fleur were having their fun.

\--

Angelina licked her lips as she walked into the water and got closer, close enough to get a better look at all the fun taking place.

Fleur’s orgasmic screams and ecstatic cries had become so routine that Angelina had largely tuned them out, but they were still very much ongoing. Clint had apparently gotten tired of fucking the French blonde on her hands and knees like a bitch and had decided a change of location was in order. They were back in the water now. Well, Clint was in the water at least. No part of Fleur was actually touching the water now; she was in the air, and her body weight was being entirely supported by the handsome stranger. The man’s strong arms hooked underneath her thighs and came up to hold her by the back of the neck, and she was groaning as his arms moved her body up and down and his hips worked from below, sliding his cock back and forth inside of her pussy. He had Fleur screaming, and Angelina couldn’t blame her.

Angelina loved being married to George, not least of all because sex with him was always so damn fun. But as wild as they could get, this wasn’t a position they would be able to do, not well at least. He was pretty strong, but her body was too tall and too muscular for him to be able to hold her up and fuck her like this. She wondered whether or not Clint would be strong enough to do this to her as well, but that wasn’t an option right now with George not even in the same country as her. Maybe someday, if they were willing, she could see about setting up a little foursome fun so she could find out. (She knew beyond any doubt that Fleur would not be letting go of Clint after today or after this vacation ended. It was a rare thing for a veela to find a man capable of keeping up with them sexually. That wasn’t something a woman like Fleur would ever be able to let go of no matter what the consequences were.) She couldn’t feel it for herself today, so she would have to settle for getting as clear a shot as she could and watching Fleur get the fucking she’d always needed. 

“Ah, oui, Clint! Oui, _oui, oui!_ I am cumming again! Keep fucking moi, just like zat! Just like zat; you’re doing it so well!” Angelina shook her head, amazed at how often her friend and fellow (probably soon to be ex) Weasley wife had orgasmed today. It was obvious from her shouts and her approval of his movements that his cock was brushing against her g-spot with an impressive level of accuracy and repetition that Angelina hadn’t even known was possible, and it was doing a number on the beautiful veela. Fleur was in heaven, having a cock like that moving inside of her, brushing against her in the most pleasurable way possible while he showed her his strength and fucked her harder than she’d ever been fucked, and so far he’d shown himself to have the stamina to match her. She knew she should feel sorry for her brother-in-law, but it was no secret to her or George that Fleur’s insatiable sexual hunger had been driving a wedge between her and her husband for years. A split had been inevitable in her opinion, and she was happy for Fleur, happy to see that she’d finally found a man who seemed to have what it took to give her the sexual fulfillment she’d been craving for her entire life.

“Your cock is perfect, Clint!” Fleur whined through her moans. “I cannot believe I found a man like zis, with a cock like zis! You are my mate, my chosen one! I did not zink I would ever find my perfect mate, but ‘ere you are!”

“Here I am,” Clint agreed. “Not entirely sure what all of that meant, but if you’re saying you want me to keep fucking you from now on, I’m definitely game.” As if to prove just how game he was to be the sexual mate that Fleur needed, his arms moved her body a little harder and his hips moved a little faster, giving her a little bit extra oomph in the fucking (like it wasn’t already the greatest she’d had, getting a standing full nelson fuck in the water after getting pounded on the sand.)

Predictably, Fleur came and came hard. She couldn’t even manage words anymore; she just screamed at the top of her lungs and shook in his arms. While she babbled incoherently in her new lover’s arms, Clint stood fast and continued to fuck her as hard as ever. Angelina wasn’t sure whether he’d come at all while fucking Fleur or if he’d been focusing on giving her everything she needed before he worried about himself, but he was finally at the point where he was ready to blow, and he let her know.

“Hope you’re ready for me to cum inside of you,” he said, and Angelina did not miss that it was a statement, not a question. He was shooting his cum inside of Fleur’s pussy, and that was all there was to it. Fleur did not miss it either.

“ _Yes!_ ” she screamed. She’d been loud all day, but she got even louder now at the thought of her new lover cumming inside of her. “Do eet, Clint! Come in me! Give me everyzing! Make me yours, please! Claim me, my love, my mate!”

In its own strange way it sounded almost romantic coming from Fleur, knowing how much she loved sex and was ruled by her desires. Clint gave her a few more hard pumps with his cock, making her beautiful breasts bounce even harder, and then he was filling her with his seed just as he’d promised. Fleur orgasmed again on the spot and Angelina saw her eyes roll back in her head. She was pretty aroused by it herself. Her hand was working furiously underneath her bikini bottoms, pumping two fingers inside of her pussy while her thumb pressed down on her clit. This was far from the first time she’d engaged in a bit of voyeurism, but it was without question the sexiest scene she’d ever had a front row seat for. Angelina’s fingers worked faster, and Clint was still in the middle of giving Fleur her creampie and claiming her as his mate when she was able to rub herself to an orgasm. It was a pretty good one too; she didn’t think she’d ever cum so hard without having someone else touching her in some fashion. She couldn’t wait to show George this memory in a pensieve.

Clint continued to hold Fleur in his arms even after he’d finished shooting what looked to be a massive load of cum inside of her cunt. He didn’t show much physical strain at all despite all the fucking he’d already done, but it was obvious that Fleur’s body and mind had been wrecked by everything she’d been through and all the orgasms he’d given her. She probably would have collapsed and passed out on the spot if he put her down, which would have been a problem out in the water. He carried her back beyond the tide, still holding her up in the full nelson position, still with his cock inside of her and bouncing her along while he walked. The jostling might have been enough to bring Fleur one final orgasm, judging by the way her legs twitched and her incoherent babbling got louder.

“Down you go,” Clint said once they finally made it back. Fleur groaned when his cock finally slipped out of her pussy, though Angelina would bet it was out of disappointment and a feeling of emptiness rather than relief. Her legs wobbled and she would have face-planted in the sand if Clint hadn’t caught her by the arms and guided her to sit down in her beach chair with a surprising gentleness that was at odds with how roughly he’d fucked her.

Angelina didn’t waste any time in dropping to her knees on the towel at Fleur’s feet, throwing the blonde’s legs over her shoulders and dipping her head in between her thighs to feast. The combination of Clint’s cum and Fleur’s juices made for a delicious cocktail which Angelina licked up eagerly. She looked up at the blonde’s face as she did so and was quite amused by what she saw. Fleur’s eyes were crossed and unfocused, staring off at nothing, her face was beet red and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. She had literally been fucked stupid, which was quite a feat given who she was and how sexual a creature she was. It spoke to how capable Clint was, and what an intense display of sexual performance Angelina had just witnessed.

It wasn’t the only one happening on this beach though, as she was reminded when there was a sudden crash. 

\--

Hermione’s body shook and she came on her fingers, and not for the first time since Harry and Natasha began to fuck for real.

The redhead had slipped out of her bikini, climbed back onto Harry’s lap and lowered her pussy onto his cock not long after Angelina had left to walk closer to the water. That began a sexual encounter that Hermione could not look away from. Personally she liked being on top when she had sex, but she now realized that she still had a lot to learn when it came to confidently topping her man. Natasha bounced in Harry’s lap and rolled her hips with a knowing smile on her face. She knew how much her man was enjoying himself, knew how good her pussy felt around him as she raised and lowered herself onto his stiff cock. There wasn’t a shred of doubt in anything she was doing, even as she fucked him out in the open and on a beach chair that creaked underneath the strain of her bouncing.

“How do you like it, Harry?” she asked. “Do I feel good?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” he said with a low groan. “You feel amazing.”

“So do you,” she said. She stopped while fully impaled on his cock and rolled her hips from side to side, giving Hermione a good look at her ass shaking. “Your cock feels so good inside of me. Don’t think I’ve ever had a cock that felt so good, so perfect. Like it’s a perfect fit, made just for me.”

“Maybe it was,” Harry said. His hands grabbed onto her round tits and squeezed. Natasha grinned and kissed him on the lips while still rocking her hips.

“Yeah, that’s right,” she said. She started to bounce on him again. “This is where you’re made to be, Harry. Your wife didn’t know what she had, and she wasn’t woman enough to handle it. But I am. I’ll fuck you just like this, just like you deserve, whenever you want it.”

“Can we do it again tomorrow?” he asked. Natasha barked out a laugh and bounced harder.

“Tomorrow, and the day after that, and every other day. I’ll fuck this cock every day for the rest of my life if I can.”

“Yes,” Harry said simply, closing his eyes and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. There was no going back now, for any of them. Hermione and Angelina would never forget what they’d seen, and as for Harry and Fleur, their lives had changed forever. But as Hermione watched the expression on Harry’s face, she knew that he wasn’t going to have any regrets.

Natasha’s ride became progressively rougher and more demanding. She put her hands on the back of the chair and put as much weight as she could behind the rise and fall of her hips, dropping her hips down onto Harry’s cock hard enough to make her ass smack against his legs sharply. It was a test of Harry’s staying power, but also a test of the chair’s durability. Hermione’s best friend held up well to the challenge, but the chair wasn’t prepared for the demands being placed on it. It gave way underneath them, splintering into pieces and sending them both tumbling down onto the sand.

Hermione’s soaked hand froze, and for a moment she looked at the pair in concern. It didn’t take long before Natasha sat back up, chuckled and started to ride him again, answering any questions Hermione had about her safety. Harry’s hands grabbed onto her ass cheeks and squeezed, which suggested he was fine too, or at the very least the landing hadn’t hurt enough to make him want to stop her.

“I bet that’s not the last piece of furniture the two of us are going to break,” Natasha said. “I can’t wait to fuck you hard enough to break our bed, or have you pin me against the wall and slam that big cock inside of me until we knock down all the pictures and shatter them on the floor.”

Harry liked that idea. His fingernails dug into her butt cheeks as she bounced on his cock, and he bit his lip.

“You’re going to cum, aren’t you?” Natasha asked. Harry merely nodded.

“Do it,” she said. “Do it! Cum inside of me! Give it to me, Harry!”

Natasha launched herself in his lap, riding him without worry on the sand and the remnants of the beach chair they’d broken. It probably wasn’t comfortable, but neither of them seemed to care. She bounced harder and faster, and then let him know how much she was enjoying herself.

“I’m cumming, Harry!” she screeched. “I’m cumming! Your cock is making me cum!”

Harry grunted and his hips began to hump against her from below. He’d been passive all day really; Natasha had been the one who flirted with him, the one who instigated everything and the one who had controlled every aspect of their play, and he’d seemed fine with that. Hermione didn’t need to think hard to figure out why, given all the pressure put on him growing up and then how hard he’d worked to try and keep his relationship with Ginny strong even as they drifted further apart. Of course he’d appreciate this chance to have a beautiful woman like Natasha take charge, control everything and let him just relax and enjoy it. But he was moving now. His hips rose up to meet her downward thrusts, and they fell into a perfect rhythm right away, moving their hips together fluidly as if they’d been making love and learning each other’s bodies for years now.

“Ooh, yes! _Yes_!” Natasha screamed. “Cum in me, Harry! _Cum in me!_ ”

Harry did indeed cum, but he wasn’t the only one. Hermione was shamelessly humping her own hand, and she reached another climax thanks largely to the look on her best friend’s face as he came. She wasn’t attracted to him in that way, but something about the look of bliss on his face as he came just did her in. She was used to him looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, from the battle with Voldemort to his battle to make his marriage work. Seeing him looking so relaxed and content made her heart feel light. And yes, of course it was sexy to watch her admittedly cute best friend have the fuck of his life with one of the most beautiful women Hermione had ever seen. It was Natasha’s wiggling ass rather than Harry’s serene face that Hermione was staring at when she squirted all over her hand.

“You enjoy the show, Hermione?” Angelina asked as she made her return. Hermione just gave her a tired smile and watched George’s wife walk past her and towards the couple that had just finished. Their orgasms had died down and Natasha was just sitting on Harry’s lap, seemingly in no hurry to remove his cock from her body. She ran her hands along his chest and grinned down at him as he rubbed her lower back, but they both turned their heads when Angelina got closer.

“Mind if I have another taste?” Angelina asked. Hermione chuckled. George’s wife, never afraid to volunteer information on all of her sexual escapades, had told her and Fleur all about her fondness for tasting cum, but this was Hermione’s first chance to see it firsthand.

Natasha grinned, shrugged her shoulders and climbed off of Harry. “Be my guest,” she said. “I won’t get jealous.”

“Thanks!” Angelina said, nodding gratefully and getting down on her knees in front of Harry. “Ginny was always so stingy and selfish.”

Natasha snorted. “I don’t mind sharing the love, as long as he’s willing.” Harry definitely wasn’t complaining about having his attractive former teammate licking the cum from his cock. “You’re welcome to taste it anytime you want from now on, since he’s all mine now.”

\--

“Honey? I’m home.”

Tony Stark wasn’t sure what to expect at the safe house Clint and Natasha had led the Avengers to, but it definitely wasn’t that.

“Honey? Since when do you have a honey?” he asked, but Hawkeye ignored him.

“Clint? Is zat you?” A jaw-droppingly gorgeous blonde padded into the room to greet them. She rushed into Clint’s arms, and he gave her a passionate kiss.

“What the hell?” Tony muttered. He looked at Rogers, who just shrugged. Apparently Cap was as clueless about this as he was, but that didn’t help Tony’s confusion any. Was this Hawkeye’s…girlfriend, wife? How did he keep this secret from everyone?

“Did you know about this?” he asked, turning to Natasha Romanoff. If anyone would know this apparently private detail of their archer’s life it was the Black Widow. For a time Tony had even suspected they might be together, or at least engaging in the occasional hook-up, but he’d already discarded that idea even before today. They were close, very close, but there wasn’t any wrinkling of bed sheets going on there.

Natasha didn’t respond to him either. She was looking past the couple in their passionate embrace, as if expecting something to happen. And something did happen. A man with glasses and messy black hair walked into the room, holding a stick in his hand for some reason and looking tense. He relaxed when he saw Natasha though. They rushed to meet each other, and their lips met in a kiss every bit as passionate as the one Clint was sharing with his mysterious blonde. Tony turned away and coughed, feeling like he was intruding.

“This is awkward,” Thor said. That was putting it mildly.

“We should go into the next room,” Steve suggested. “Give them some privacy.”

“Right, yeah,” Tony agreed. It was maybe the first time he had ever stepped around a woman as beautiful as the blonde in Clint’s arms without at least taking a peek at her ass, but he wasn’t about to risk that.

He wasn’t really afraid of Clint. He was a little afraid of Natasha though, and even more afraid of Pepper.

“C’mon,” he said, pulling Thor by the arm. “Let’s go sit down, Point Break. They’ll come catch up with us when they’re ready.” The other Avengers walked into the next room and sat down on the couch to wait.

As it turned out, they’d have to wait for quite some time. Tony propped his feet up on the table and tried to pretend he couldn’t hear the heavy breathing in the next room.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
